


How to Show You Care

by ghastlyshilo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastlyshilo/pseuds/ghastlyshilo
Summary: Prompt: Skysolo + "Take my jacket. It's cold outside" and "Don't look at me like that."





	How to Show You Care

Han was, as usual, repairing the Falcon, which Han had long since accepted possessed an infinite number of ways to destroy itself, when he caught sight of Luke crossing the hangar. Luke was a rather unassuming figure, and normally he would have been lost among the flurry of mechanics always populating this part of the base. Now, though, he stood out due to the dreamlike way he was wandering towards the exit. A surge of worry rose up in Han. He called to Chewie to hold on a minute, then jumped down from the ship and jogged over to the kid.

“Luke -” Han called.

Luke turned to look at Han over his shoulder, trailing to a stop as he did so. He didn’t smile or say hello, just turned those wide, wandering eyes to Han’s face. Han caught up with him and searched for what to say. He settled for asking, “Where ya goin’?”

Luke blinked. “Oh, just for a walk.”

Han frowned. Luke frequently went off on his own these days. Since the second Death Star he had become very withdrawn, and it was starting to feel disconcerting.

“Well, Chewie and me could use a hand working on the Falcon,” he said as casually as he could. “You wanna help?”

Slowly, Luke turned his gaze to the ship, considered it, then just as slowly looked back at Han. “Maybe when I get back,” he said.

So that was a  _no_ , then. Han was half inclined to insist, but didn’t want to push Luke too hard, considering whatever he was going through. Besides, deep down Han knew Luke didn’t need his mothering. It was Han’s own feelings of inadequacy that were getting in the way here. So instead of saying something stupid, Han slid off his jacket and held it out to Luke. “Here, take my jacket.”

Luke stared at him.

“It’s cold outside,” Han persisted. “Last time we let you out on your own you almost froze to death.”

Luke’s fingers curled around the jacket. “That’s true, isn’t it,” he murmured.

“Consider that insurance so I don’t have to come and rescue you again. And find me and give it back when you’re done, huh?” Han said, feigning carelessness as an automatic reflex.

Luke had taken to studying the black cloth in his hands, but now he lifted his gaze back to Han. He was still for a moment, and then, finally, he smiled. “You’re sweet, Han.”

Han was bowled over, considering Luke hadn’t smiled like that in days and Han couldn’t even remember the last time anyone had called him  _sweet_. Luke, however, just reached up, kissed Han on the cheek, and walked away, shrugging the jacket on as he went.

A roar came from across the hangar, pulling Han out of his own reverie. Chewie was standing under the Falcon, watching Han with his arms crossed and his head cocked to the side.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Han groused as he made his way back to the ship. Chewie roared again, laughing at him.


End file.
